


A Fox Could Be Found

by orphan_account



Series: Foxverse [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate universe: faeries, Alternate universe: modern fantasty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Foxverse]  Mid-flight, Martin has a bit of a panic attack and triggers a transformation.  This?  Not exactly how he wanted to go about telling the other members of MJN about what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fox Could Be Found

When Martin shifts, it's never unintentionally, at least it hasn't been since he was a young boy. He got control of his ability to change when he was about nine, shifting to and from his fox form at random then. He was always a nervous child, which didn't help matters much. Simon and Caitlin got control much more quickly than he did and he was always trying to live up to them, to be as good as them and yet he never was. It was frustrating but no one was surprised either.

That was then though, that was back when he was a child and not now. Now he's a pilot, a captain even, and he's flying and everything is good.

Or it was, at least.

The plane runs low on fuel and they are nowhere near their destination, he can't help but find himself shuddering, the sharp pains of transformation shooting up his spine. His eyes go wide and he looks at Douglas, looks down and swallows hard.

"I'll be back," he says quickly, getting to his feet.

Douglas looks as if he is about to say something but Martin doesn't give him the chance. He's up and out of the flight deck as soon as he possibly can, darting towards the toilet and locking himself in before the transformation can fully take hold.

He tries not to cry out as his bones shift, hos body morphing into it's truer state. It's hard though and he finds himself sinking his teeth into his tongue as it continues. His body shakes, and he whimpers, fingers turning into paws, his claws out and scratching against the floor as the rest of his body changes.

There's a knock at the door and all he wants to do is hit his head against against something, cursing himself and everything around him for this entire experience. He tries to answer while his voice allows him but he only yips instead.

_Damnit._

The knock sounds again and he scrambles to hide, finding nowhere to do so and curling up in the center of the room and waiting for the inevitable. He hadn't thought to lock the door, so anyone could walk in at any moment.

"Skip? You all right?"

_Arthur, lovely. Just lovely...._

He scratches against the door, making a noise in his throat and hoping that perhaps the door will open. His wishes are granted (finally, something goes right) and he darts out, scrambling around Arthur's legs and diving for the cabin as quickly as he can. Moving to hide beneath one of the seats, he curls up tightly, backing into the corner and eyes wide as he listens to Arthur's surprised yelp.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god.. This can't get worse. No, this really can't. Nothing can be worse than this. This is, in fact, the worst way this could go._

He can hear Douglas call Arthur into the flight deck and he can hear snatches of the conversation, Douglas telling Arthur not to worry about ti, to leave the fox alone, to not worry and not tell him mum about it when the land. Martin can't decide if he is grateful for all of this or terrified. Douglas has probably put two and two together, he's not a stupid man, and while Arthur is, he cant be sure Douglas won't break everything down for him.

He's not hearing such a thing though, They've stopped talking about him, or so it seems and Douglas is diverting. That is...not a bad thing, not in the slightest. He can feel himself relaxing. he could have diverted, he knows that but he was so sure they would have made it on the fuel they had, so sure , inf act that he had put down money on the fact.

That didn't help the stress factor at all.

He can hear feet moving down the cabin now, Arthur obviously, and he tenses up as he stops in the row he's hiding at. Then though, he continues to walk, as if he hadn't noticed him at all. Granted, Martin is small enough in this form to not really be easily noticed by anyone who isn't looking closely but then again, Arthur did see him run in here in the first place.

Closing his eyes, he hides there for the rest of the flight, not even considering moving until he feels the plane land. Douglas hasn't said anything in any of the cabin addresses and Arthur while going back and forth between the galley and the fight deck, never stopped again to get a look at him.

It's only after they've landed that he considers coming out again. Sowly, he uncurls himself and crawls out from under the seat. Unfortunately, it seems that someone is waiting for him at the end of the cabin.

Douglas stands there, an amused expression on his face and eyebrows arched just slightly.

"Well," he says, moving to take a seat and gesturing for Martin to coe forward. "I'm willing to bet there's an excellent story to be had here," he informs as Martin stands there, mouth gaping. "When you get a hold of yourself, I do think you ought to share with the rest of the class."

Martin sits there, utterly dumbstruck by the whole thing.


End file.
